Over Reacting?
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi. Shonen ai. Strangeness. 1x2. When Duo tries a different roommate.


Definite yaoi, 1x2. This one is different. Nothing is implied by this fic, take what they say at face value. I think I was in a strange mood when I wrote this, but I liked the ending so I'll let you read it.  
  
  
Over Reacting?  
  
  
"Duo, you know it's not like that. We have to be careful in this school. We'd draw too much negative attention to ourselves if anyone found out that we were together."  
  
"How would anyone find out in our room?" Duo's eyes glinted as he continued to shove things into his bag. "I wasn't even asking for sex. All I did was touch you and you flipped. Well, I can't share a room with someone I'm afraid to go near." Having finished packing, Duo hefted his bag over a shoulder.  
  
"Are you leaving me?" Heero didn't turn away from the computer screen, his voice was carefully neutral.  
  
"No." Duo crossed the room to stand next to Heero, "I just think it would be better if we didn't share a room while we're here. It would cause to many problems between us. I don't want that. We can see each other in classes, and when the mission is over."  
  
"Hn. Fine. If that's what you want."  
  
"It's not what I want, damnit! I just can't share a room with you. Seeing you all the time and not being allowed to touch you for fear you'll get all angry with me."  
  
"It will attract attention."  
  
"No it won't, you're just being difficult. The headmaster has already found me a different room. He didn't even ask any questions. I gotta go now, Heero. It'll be lights out soon."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Heero. Is this going to change anything?"  
  
Heero finally turned to look at him. "I don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi man, I'm your new roommate. The name's Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Chad." The boy looked at him for a minute, measuring him. Finally he turned and gestured to one of the beds. "That's yours, this is your desk, and that's your dresser. The rest of the stuff is mine. Keep away from my shit and we'll get along just fine."  
  
//Oh great. I might as well have stayed with Heero.// Duo plopped on his bed with a sigh. //This is going to be a really long mission.//  
  
* * *  
  
//Is this my fault? Yes. It is. Why did I yell at him? For distracting me from my work, but he wasn't trying to. He never means to. I shouldn't have yelled at him. He always distracts me. Even when he's talking to someone else, I can't help listening to the   
sound of his voice. I can pretend he talks more now than he did before, but I know it isn't true. I just listen more. I know my distraction has been bothering me lately, the touch was the last straw. I was angry at my own inability to focus and I lashed out. And now he's gone. I hurt him. I promised I'd never do that. He asked if this would change anything. He meant us. My feelings won't change. I know that. I spent too long pretending I had no feelings for him, and they didn't go away they only strengthened. But him. I don't know how strongly attatched he is. How can I keep him if he's   
separated from me? What if he decides not to come back. Oh, he'll finish the mission, but what if he finds someone else? Or decides he doesn't want to be with me? I don't know what to do. I have so many doubts. I'm not used to doubting myself. I don't know what to do to fix this. I hate not knowing.// Heero turned to look at the empty bed. //I can't lose him. That is the only thing I know for certain.//  
  
* * *  
  
"Heero...I don't know any easy way to tell you this, so I'll just say it. I'm bailing on this school. I'll meet you at the target spot in four days, but I can't stay here until then."  
  
"What are you talking about, you'll jeopardize the mission!"  
  
"No. If I stay I'll end up blowing my cover. I was an idiot to switch rooms. I ended up getting placed with a psycho. And if I have to spend the next four days with him, I'll end up killing him. Trying to switch rooms again would just attract even more notice, so   
I'm getting out of here."  
  
"No you are not." Heero's eyes blazed. "You made this mess when you moved out. Deal with it. I can't believe you, a gundam pilot, can't handle one teenage boy without resorting to violence. Grow up and ignore him, Duo."  
  
"But...you don't understand. You don't know what--"  
  
"I've heard plenty. If you bail on this mission, it will be the last time I work with you. I can handle your little tantrums, but putting the mission at risk is inexcusable. I have to get to class now." Throwing Duo another glare, Heero stalked off down the hall.  
  
//"Last time I work with you."// Heero's words marched through his mind and Duo gave a frustrated groan, rubbing his hands against his eyes. //Uncaring bastard. You didn't even give me a chance to explain. Well, if that's the way you want it then that's fine by   
me. I've played the martyr before, I can do it again. I just wonder how much use to him I'm going to be after six days with no sleep. Maybe nothing gets to him, but after waking up to see that psycho standing at the foot of my bed I'm ready to forego sleep for good.   
Gundam pilot or not, that guy creeps me out.//  
  
* * *  
  
//I don't get it. He's just watching me. God, I'm so tired. I'm sick of this. Maybe I should just confront him.// Giving up his pretense of sleep, Duo sat up abruptly. Chad didn't move, giving no reaction at having been seen. "What are you doing?"  
  
The boy met his eyes, expressionless. "Watching you."  
  
//No shit.// "Why?" Duo threw off his covers, folding his legs under him.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep in your clothes. You'll wrinkle them."  
  
Duo glared, angry beyond words. "Look, I know you've been doing this since I moved in here. I want to know why. It's really pissing me off!"  
  
Chad blinked, his expression never changing. "I like watching you."  
  
"That's it!" Duo jumped to his feet, moving around the bed to confront the boy. "Look, I don't care if you like it or not. It's driving me nuts! So just cut it out!"  
  
The boy took a step closer, odd eyes drilling into Duo's. "I don't want to, and if you try to make me, I'll blow your cover. I knew the first time I saw you that I'd seen you somewhere before. There are pictures of you in my father's office."  
  
Duo's eyes widened, "Wha--"  
  
"So just sit back down and keep your mouth shut."  
  
//Jesus Christ. What do I do?// Duo moved back to his bed, the boy turned, watching him again. //Does he know about Heero? What's he doing here anyway? I've never seen him go to any classes. Shit. Maybe I should take him out. But God, Heero'd kill me.// "What are you going to do?"  
  
The boy stood still, staring. "There aren't any pictures of me in my father's office. But there are lots of pictures of you."  
  
//Oh man, I knew he was psychotic.// "What's to stop me from just leaving?"  
  
"You can't leave. Then I won't be able to see you."  
  
//No mention of Heero. Surely if he knew about him, he'd use that. I'm gone.// Duo stood up quickly on the side of the bed nearest the door. Not looking back, he had his hand on the knob when he heard the click of a gun.  
  
"Should I shoot you? I've done it before. Father will just move me to a different school."  
  
Duo turned slowly. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you. All I want to do is leave."  
  
"I know. Nobody knows what's wrong with me. And I don't care what you want. I have control here. You're not going anywhere."  
  
* * *  
  
Heero knocked on the door, trying to control his anger, but doing a bad job of it. Duo's file was still on record a the school, but he hadn't gone to any of his classes. Which meant he had to be in his room. Heero knocked harder. "I know you're in there, Duo. Answer   
the damn door before I break it." There was the sound of movement, then a voice. Finally he could hear the lock turn.  
  
The door opened a crack and Duo peaked out. His eyes widened when he saw Heero. He had one hand on the door. Catching Heero's eye, he motioned for him to move to the side with his fingers. Looking irritated and confused, Heero moved. Suddenly Duo leapt out the door, slamming it shut behind him and shoving Heero to the ground. There was an explosion, and a hole appeared in the door.  
  
"Run!" Duo yelled, jerking Heero to his feet and shoving him down the hallway. The gun went off again just as they rounded the corner, Duo reeled against the wall. Heero grabbed his arm, propelling him foreward as footsteps pounded after them. Having heard the shots, students hid in their rooms, so the halls were clear. They had just made it out a side exit when they heard a shout.  
  
"Duo! Wait!"  
  
They froze, turning to face the boy who stood in the doorway, gun level with Duo's head. Heero's eyes widened incredulously as they flickered between Duo and the boy.  
  
"Should I tell my father that I saw you? If you don't want me to, I can kill you some place less public."  
  
Duo lurched, Heero catching him. Looking to the expressionless boy with the gun, Heero glared. "Who is your father?" The boy cocked his head, looking at the irate Japanese boy curiously.   
  
"I don't know you." Still holding the gun, the boy came to stand in front of the other two. "Are you a gundam pilot too?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, feigning confusion.  
  
"Oh, Duo! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow your cover." Turning toward Duo, who was still leaning against Heero, he held the gun a foot from Duo's face. "Should I kill him too?"  
  
Heero suddenly moved, his weight no longer supporting Duo who fell to the ground as Heero grabbed the gun. The boy stepped back quickly as it was aimed at him. "Now you die," he ground out.  
  
"No," Duo cried, getting to his feet, "Let's just get the hell out of here!"  
  
Nodding, Heero stowed the gun and the two of them beat a hasty retreat, the boy waving to them. "I'll see you, Duo!"  
  
"God I hope not," Duo whispered as he and Heero disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright. What the hell just happened?" Heero was bandaging the wound in Duo's side. Luckily the bullet went straight through, not hitting any major organs.  
  
"I told you he was psycho. I wanted to leave, but no, I had to stay. You know, Heero, I haven't gotten any sleep in the last four days. We have about thirty-six hours before our mission. I think you should stop bitching at me, put your arms around me and hold me   
while I get what little sleep I can."   
  
Heero looked at Duo in surprise. "I never bitch," he said, pulling Duo into his arms and reclining on the bed. They were in a hotel. "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain, I was still angry at myself from running you off so I took it out on you." Heero stroked the hair at the back of Duo's head.  
  
"Hmm, whatever," Duo muttered, burrowing into Heero's chest. "You can make it up to me after this mission."  
  
-Owari-  



End file.
